Perfectionism
by chogiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Summary: Hetalia Axis Powers - Spamano - Antonio is a man who sees flaws in him and everything thing he does. Everyone is perfect except for him in his eyes. Lovino is a man who knows that perfect is just fantasy and knows how to deal with his flaws. It doesn't stop him from his own despair though. They both have problems. They are so different. Yet they are still friends.
1. Chapter 1

Antonio stared at his work with judging eyes, critiquing every single part of it. It was true Antonio was a perfectionist and no one had ever been able to change that. He got extremely depressed whenever he found error within his work or himself. From brunette's point of view he was a fly in a world of butterflies. He was the only imperfect one.

Lovino was a man who knew that perfect is just a fantasy. No one could be perfect, including himself. He knew that everyone and everything had flaws and that couldn't be changed. He saw beauty in a man who only could see himself as _complete garbage_.

It was hard to imagine that such _polar opposites_ could be such good friends. Maybe even more...

 **Authors Note -**

 **Hey everyone, it's Uma The Ham!**

 **So this is the prologue for my first story here. I'm soooooo excited! Also I'm sorry that it was so short but this is only the prologue/starting thingie so there will be more in other chapters. Im unsure whether to make this a full story or just a 2 or 3 chapter story... What do you think? It would be highly appreciated if you left reviews and told me what I did wrong and how to improve! I love feedback so don't hesitate to say something in the reviews! Thanks for reading! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Perfectionism - Chapter 1: Disgusting In My Eyes._**

 ** _Antonio's Point Of View_**

I walked over to my manuscript ripping it into a million tiny pieces before collapsing on the floor. It was never good enough and if my work isn't good enough I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough for my family, my friends or even Lovino. I don't know why he continues to live with the garbage that is myself.

I'm tired. So very tired. But I can't get to sleep. Sleepless night after sleepless night. As usual I lie awake in my bed tossing and turning as I think about everything I did today. So horrible. So imperfect. So disgusting. God, my head even hurts thinking about this. I get up out of my bed tossing the sheets aside as they land on the floor. I head over to get a glass over water as well as some aspirin. The sound of my footsteps thumping loudly through the empty house echoes through my head and makes it even harder to think. As I get out the porcelain cup and fill it up with water I feel my body getting heavier and heavier. I mix in the tablets and take a sip of the water wishing this pain away.

I put the cup in the sink and walk back to my bed slowly. This house is so lonely when Lovi is away. It's too quiet and too loud all at the same time. I walk into bed, brushing past the table next to it as I hop in. Suddenly I hear the shattering of glass only to look around and see that I knocked the small mirror, that I kept on my bedside table, onto the floor.

"Dear God, Antonio why are you so stupid." I whisper to myself cursing my stupidity. I pick up the pieces of glass carefully trying not to cut myself on it. As if I hadn't been careless enough today. Looking at myself in the shards of the broken mirror I felt disgusted. I looked pale and had bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. After around 45 minutes I had it all cleaned up with only the few scratches and small cuts on my hands as evidence that I had broke it.

As I went to sleep I can only remember how disgusting I am, in my eyes at least

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hey everyone! It's me Uma! It's been a while since I updated hasn't it... Sorry that it's short again. ;-; I don't mean to make it so short. I hope it wasn't too bad. I didn't want to make Spain-chan too Emo yet. XDDD so I guess why Romano isn't here will be revealed in the next chapter! Which hopefully won't take as long as since one did. sorry bout that ;-; ~

 **Uma Out!~**


End file.
